total_drama_roleplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Bella (Chris)
Bella labeled The Dumb Sweetheart is a contestant on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and Total Drama All-Stars. She competes among the heroes in All-Stars. Her main love interest is Kusa. Personality Overly emotional, Bella has a hard time controlling her emotions. She is seemingly blinded from everything by her crush turned boyfriend Kusa. Bella is extremely sweet, lovable, and emotional. Like her cousin Ariel, Bella is severely bad at memorizing names, people, and even forgets herself somehow. Also like Ariel, she is abused by Kia, although her treatment is not as severe as Ariel's, she is still treated poorly. Despite this, she still loves Kia dearly. She bottles up all her feelings from other people. She finally explodes in Total Drama All-Stars following her elimination, and tells off the traitors on the heroes team, Jia and Josh. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Total Drama All-Stars Heroes vs Villains Bella returned to the island as the first contestant to arrive. She quickly bonded with Keith. She and Keith led her team to victory in the challenge. After the challenge Jia insults her and makes her cry, and feels no remorse about it. When in the gym, Bella keeps getting injured. Build - A - Bot During this episode, Bella is selected by Carmen to get metal for the heroes to build their robot, which she does from her "secret hiding place". She easily builds the robots body, and continues to get her teams names wrong. She, Josh, and Keith led their team to victory by being active. Broxing Over the course of this episode, Bella tries to get an answer about Jia and Selina's "alliance". Bella did not compete in the challenge, but was safe to compete again. She and the rest of the team voted off Lanny Truth Or Deer Bella, once again, did not compete in the challenge. In the confessional she reveals that she wants to marry Kusa. She helped her team vote off Dash, but she regretted it later after he was eliminated, and gave him her marshmallow as a sign of their friendship. She ends the episode with another confessional for Kusa. Escave Bella opens up the episode with an apology to Dash. She competes again in the first part of the challenges alongside Carmen, and eliminates Carlos and Kahi from the challenges. She begs the villains team to vote off Darcy. Like the rest of the heroes team, she watches the elimination. She is pleased when Darcy finally gets eliminated. Fruitball At the beginning of this episode, Bella is still stuck in the cave, asking for help to get out. Bella and Carmen, yet again, led the heroes to victory. At this elimination, she forgets about where the eliminated contestants go Firewall Bella is hardly awake during the challenge, but, still participates in the challenge no less, despite doing well, Bella is eliminated that night, and finally lets her bottle up feelings go (mainly at Josh, Carlos, and Jia). Thanksgiving During the special, Bella gets her wish and gets to go out with her crush, and she has enough of Jia's abuse. Trivia *The speech Bella gave at the beginning of Heroes vs Villains was turned into a monologue. *The only names Bella remembers are Ariel, Kia, Kusa, and Chris McLean *In Build - A - Bot, Bella reveals she cries herself to sleep every night Category:Female Category:Chris W's OCs Category:Heroes